


Let it Show

by KittyKeena (PhoenixHare)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Agnarr mentioned, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, Gen, Role Reversal, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHare/pseuds/KittyKeena
Summary: Princess Anna of Arendelle is crowned as the next queen at the age of 15, and this causes worry for the younger sister.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Let it Show

**Author's Note:**

> The picture that inspired this fic is here: https://ks315f.tumblr.com/post/190829968201

Princess Anna of Arendelle, 15, is the crowned princess and next to be queen. She had her coronation that afternoon and Elsa, 10, stood by her. The young sister clapped as Anna was being presented to the kingdom. At the time, she was truly happy for Anna, knowing the kingdom would be in great hands. Other than the tingly, static-like feeling provided by the magic flowing through her body, there was something there, tugging at Elsa’s heart, as she looked at Anna’s new crown. Something Elsa did not like.

Since Elsa's powers surfaced at birth, Anna had always been amazed by it. The minute Elsa could talk, walk, and run, Anna pushed her to play and use her magic. She knew the dangers and Elsa was often told to hide her magic. So much so, her father forbade it ever to be used outside of the castle. But Anna was different. Anna wanted Elsa to use it as much as her little heart desired. It was something Elsa always admired of her elder sister. 

Early the next morning, Elsa awoke before the sun peeked through the horizon and made her way through the corridors and snuck into Anna's room.

Anna was bundled in her bed, comfortable in her own little cocoon. The only sign of her occupying the bed were her monster snores and the obvious signs of breathing in the movement of the bedsheets. Anna would groan from whatever she was dreaming about once in a while.

Elsa opened the door and closed it behind her, careful not to wake the elder sister, her hands glowing with icy winds. She was so close to her with a sneak attack before Anna jumped from under her sheet and playfully growled at Elsa, knocking her back. Elsa's hands powered down. She was dressed in her long green nightgown, as well as her jester's cap she referred to as a "viking’s helmet" and a hand-me-down cloak as her “sorcerer’s cloak”.

Anna laughed, "You're ten years too early to get me in my sleep, little sister! You are no match for the future queen of Arendelle!"

Elsa got up on her feet with her cheeks puffed in frustration. She stomped her feet, “Anna! You scared me!! I thought you were asleep!"

"Haha, you know perfectly well that when the sky's awake, I am too! Besides, I have to be prepared in case a little Ice Dragonling attacks me in my sleep. It seems I was right to think so".

Elsa stomped and climbed onto Anna's bed, pouncing on her, "I'm going to freeze you!" She released a very pleasant icy wind at Anna, careful to actually not freeze or hurt Anna.

Anna playfully laid back and spoke, "Oh no, the dragonling has the queen in her icy, cold claws. Whatever is she to do now?" 

"Oh fair queen of Arendelle, you will surrender to the ice princess!" Elsa proclaimed and did the best evil cackle she could. She raised her hand, glowing with icy energy, before she caught a glimpse of Anna's crown at her bedside. She was going to ignore it before she found herself unable to look away from the accessory with the Arendelle traditional royal design, marking that Anna was truly going to be queen after their father. Elsa's hand lost its power as she lowered it. The young princess moved to take a closer look, not touching it out of respect.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Anna noticed the room starting to snow. It often happened when Elsa was feeling on edge, nervous, or sad. That's when her powers sometimes went out of control, so Anna, as well as Elsa, learned to talk when this happened. Really talk, being open and vulnerable.

"You're going to be Queen one day. It's not just a game anymore," Elsa said, solemnly. She loved her sister, and they'd play like they did moments earlier. In the games, Anna was always ‘Princess’ or ‘Queen’. With a heavy sigh, she continued to confess her feelings to the elder sister, "I'm forever going to be the ice princess… nothing more". The 10-year-old held her knees to her chest, looking at Anna's crown with a hint of resentment and jealousy. That’s what pulled on her heart the previous afternoon, Elsa figured. "And you'll be too busy to play with a kid like me".

Anna cracked a half-smile and removed her 'sorcerer's cloak', wrapping it around Elsa's shoulders. She held the young child close and tight, "I’m scared too, you know?”

Elsa looked up at Anna, caught off guard about the comment. To Elsa, Anna wasn’t afraid of anything. She was Elsa’s “super brave, super cool, super awesome big sister that made [her] feel less like a monster” and the young girl loved seeing the smile on Anna’s face. To the young ice princess, her favorite nickname from Anna, the newly crowned princess of Arendelle was someone who could take on a real dragon and save Elsa from anything.

Anna smiled, looking at Elsa’s blue eyes. She took Elsa’s small hands, stacked palms together, and traced a heart on them repeatedly as she spoke, “Elsa, you have no idea how lucky you are being a spare.” Maybe Anna could have worded it better, but it was too late now. She continued, “While you do still have to study how to be queen in case something happens to me, you can do anything your heart wants to do. You can travel and see the world beyond Arenfjord like you’ve dreamed of. You’ll be living our dream through your eyes, and I’m going to be stuck here, making our home as great as it can be. It scares me, thinking how we’ll someday live without being able to see each other.”

Elsa watched Anna’s tracing attentively. She concentrated hard as her powers allowed her to create a little heart ornament that followed Anna’s finger.

“I can’t do the things you can, and I believe you can do so much good out in the world with your magic. You’ll bring our little kingdom a shining future one day, as princess of Arendelle,” Anna smiled, booping Elsa’s nose. She took the ornament and the two looked through it, seeing Anna’s crown, “That crown is not what makes me queen. It’s going to be the love I have for the kingdom. And I have a lot of love for it.”

“Anna…” Elsa felt better, smiling at her.

“I have more love for my cute little sister though, and I’m going to use all that love to make a kingdom you’ll be happy to call home.”

“But Anna, I already love Arendelle,” Elsa turned to her, the snow in the room letting up, “It has you. You’re the most important person to me, and I’m not letting some stinky crown take you away”.

The elder sister smiled and hugged Elsa tightly, “Oh Elsa…I love you so much!” If Anna were to be honest to herself for a moment, she was worried about the kind of queen she wanted to become once their father stepped down. Anna wasn’t too interested in finding love, so she wasn’t sure if she’d have a family, though it’s been a passing thought every time she saw her parents being lovey-dovey with one another. Anna knew she’d become more busy with learning Arendelle politics and business trades. How to rule and be prepared to take the throne one day. The amount of work she’d have scared her, and it only increased thinking how lonely Elsa may become.

But tonight, Elsa calmed Anna’s fears, even though it started with comforting her. Anna had found a new conviction to continue her path of becoming queen and helping Elsa become who she wanted or needed to be. And as for the younger sister, she was going to work twice as hard to not only find her purpose, but to also be of use to Arendelle and how she can help Anna be the queen she wanted to be.


End file.
